Mounts
A mount is any animal the Monarch rides as they travel across the world. The standard mount is a light brown horse with average running speed and stamina. There are a total of ten different mounts in the Kingdom series, each one with its unique preset of advantages and disadvantages. The Monarch cannot dismount at any point except when changing to a new mount. In new mounts can be unlocked by finding signposts on the various islands, and mounts can be swapped for 3 coins at any of their spawn points. These spawn points can be found throughout any of the islands, although the Monarch is more likely to find a more varied selection of mounts on bigger islands. Swapping mounts will leave the previous one wandering around the swap area, never disappearing or wandering too far away. In a few of the mounts have a special attack and needs to be triggered to trigger hold. (PC: Hold Shift) (Controller: Running button (Switch: ZR)) Mount Mechanics Speed Different mounts can have different speeds. Additionally, one mount can have different speeds on different terrains, such as the open grasslands vs the forest. For example, the horses, except for possibly the Black Horse, are slower in the forest than on open land, while the Great Stag and Great Bear are faster in the forest. Stamina and Grazing :Main article: Grazing All mounts can walk or gallop (see this page for controls), but the running duration is limited by their stamina. Stamina levels are different for each mount. As a mount's stamina drops, the animal starts to breathe heavily, and upon total exhaustion it's limited to walking while it regains its stamina. Mounts can regain stamina quickly by stopping to graze grass. Mount Choices In , the Monarch may choose between two horses: the standard horse and the black horse In , there are a total of ten usable mounts, including the Bonemare from the Halloween update and the Reindeer from the Christmas update. In , there are two base horses with the same statistics, and the monarchs may unlock a total of seven other mounts. Horses The Light Brown Horse is the one the Monarch begins their reign with. It has average speed and stamina. The Black Horse is the only available alternative in Kingdom: Classic. In Kingdom: New Lands, it can be found grazing with the other two variants in an open field with a fence. It is both faster and has more stamina compared to the starting horse.A Complete Guide to "Kingdom: New Lands" (Collab). Retrieved January 22, 2018. https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=740733723 The Dark Brown Horse can be found grazing with the other two variants in an open field with a fence. It is both faster and has more stamina compared to the starting horse. It is the fastest horse, but runs out of stamina quicker than to the original horse. The White Horse can be found grazing with the other two variants in an open field with a fence. It is slightly slower than the original horse, but has about twice the stamina. All three variations of the superior horses are unlocked at the Second Island. After this, an open, grassy field may appear on any given island, spawning with it two random horses. The Great Stag and only: The Great Stag is found near two stone lanterns with a very small waterfall in between them. It walks slowly, but it gallops very fast when inside the forest, while its gallop speed is comparable to the black horse on open land. It normally has slightly less stamina than the original horse. The Great Stag is also able to make deer follow it. After standing near regular deer for 1 - 5 seconds on The Great Stag, small love hearts will appear above the normal deer and they will begin following. The deer don't gain speed, so they cannot keep up with The Great Stag. In , he's always on the 2nd island, it costs 1 gem to unlock and 3 coins to ride it. In , this mount is unlocked on the Third island but can then be encountered on any island. The Great Reindeer :Main article: Christmas - The Great Reindeer only: In the Christmas update during Christmas time (Dec. 25th- Jan. 1st) the game has an edited version of The Great Stag which is aesthetically changed to look like a reindeer. The only purpose of this is so when you find the Christmas tree and decorate it fully so that the sleigh falls from the sky, the Monarch can now pull it with The Great Reindeer. The sleigh will drop around 50 presents over a period of time. These presents will turn into coins when collected. The Hairy Horse |location = 3rd island}} : only: The Hairy Horse is found in a meadow. It has an extremely high amount of stamina compared to the original horse, but has the same speed. It can gallop for a very long time without getting tired, even without its stamina buff. Aome people call him the pony, the draft horse or the chunky horse. The Warhorse |location = 3rd |stamina = Good|speed = Normal|ability = Can put a temporary protective buff on your subjects}} and only: The Warhorse is found in an abandoned battlefield with the remains of a fallen warrior (dressed in the colours of the previous kingdom's blazon). It has noticeably more stamina than the original horse (and slightly more than the black horse), but has the same speed. At about every 15 seconds, making the horse gallop activates a protective spell that lasts for about 12 seconds. Its armour glows along with a limited number (around 20) of nearby subjects (villagers, builders, farmers, archers and knights). They receive a temporary buff to their defences. This spell though doesn't increase the defenses of archers and builders against floaters, when they're on top of towers. In he's always on the 3rd island, it costs 2 gems to unlock and 14 coins to ride it. In this mount is unlocked on the Fourth Island but can then be encountered on any island. The Great Bear and only: The Great Bear can be found near its den in the forest. It is a large grizzly bear that walks at an above average speed, and runs fast in the forest, but has incredibly low stamina, although it regains stamina fairly quickly. When it runs, it pounces forwards, potentially killing some greedlings or wildlife directly ahead of it. The Great Bear can also safely kill greedlings that are fleeing with stolen coins, tools or weapons. Although only occasionally a grass eater in real life, this mount also eats grass to regain stamina. Charging past citizens does not injure them. In he's always on the 4th island, he costs 3 gems and 14 coins to ride him. In this mount is unlocked on the Fourth Island but can then be encountered on any island. Attacking with the Great Bear The Great Bear only attacks while running, and any valid target will be attacked. Stamina is used for running, but extra stamina is used when an attack is successful. The Great Bear's attack is actually an AOE (area of effect), meaning that it will land its attack on everything in range. This is different from an archer's arrow, which only hits a single target. A well-fed bear is easily able to destroy a greedling horde in the first few days, giving monarchs a massive advantage in early exploring. The Great Bear is also an excellent bunny killer, especially if your archers are unavailable (all claimed by towers, knights, or if you are in an area the archers do not patrol). Deer are also easy prey, but take two attacks to bring down. The Great Bear can also serve as a wall defender. Careful positioning and timing will allow a monarch to attack from behind the wall into a greedling mass and then immediately retreat. Depending on timing, it's possible to land a AOE attack on a mass of greedlings without taking any damage. The Griffin |location = 1st island}} : only: The Griffin devours a rat when grazing in any location. Since it grazes anywhere, the Griffin is a good mount for exploring and roaming. It is always found in the 1st island, crashing the first time you approach its spot. It requires 2 gems to heal and 8 coins to mount it. When its skill is activated by sprinting in both directions or pressing left Shift; It will stand up, spread and flap its pair of wings, pushing and paralyzing momentarily any Greedlings (and only any variant of Greedlings) within a short distance. The strength of the push and duration of the paralysis is stronger when invading a portal, compared to when it's used in defense. The Lizard : only: The Lizard is a large and slow mount which is able to spit fire. It has very low stamina but a higher than normal walk speed. It takes sunlight to recharge and does not eat grass. He's always on the 4th island, it costs 3 gems to unlock and 14 coins to ride it. Its special attack will spit an area of fire onto the ground in front of it. This lasts for a few seconds and will incinerate any Greedlings that walk through it, making it extremely powerful for base defense. Some people call him the dragon. The Unicorn when grazing|stamina_buff = Grazing|cost = 4 |location = 5th island Anywhere once unlocked}} and only: The 'Unicorn ' is a rare mount that produces 3 coins every time it grazes. It's important to know the grazing mechanics of the game. See Grazing. The Unicorn runs faster than the original horse on open land and has the same stamina. Its habitat can be recognized by a large tree with blossoms and mushrooms on the ground, along with a magic-like chiming sound in the background. In , she's always on the 5th island, it costs 4 gems to unlock and 16 coins to ride it. In this mount is unlocked on the Fifth Island but can then be encountered on any island. The Bonemare (Undead Horse) Only available during a Halloween special event, this cursed horse is truly a spectacle. Equipped with extremely high stamina, it is a highly desirable steed for any ruler who ain't afraid of no ghosts. However, this massive advantage comes at a cost; once you obtain the undead horse, you cannot switch to other mounts until you lose the game. The horse is available at a special location just like the other steeds, and doesn't have to be unlocked, players just have to be fortunate enough to encounter it - it generally spawns on later islands, it's possible to encounter multiple undead horses during the event on different islands. With the horse also comesto a subtle visual change, the ruler is transformed into a semi-transparent ghost. While the horse is only available during a limited time period (after which developers always patch the event out of the game, so it's not possible to simply trigger it by changing time and date in the OS), it can be kept indefinitely after the event ends, as long as player doesn't lose the game. Gallery Elk's Grove.jpg|The grove where the Great Stag spawns. Screenshot (34).png|The Great Stag in a plains biome Screenshot (35).png|The Great Stag with following deer Big bear.png|Big bear hunting New lands poster.jpg|A poster for New Lands, including a goat mount that was cut for launch. Trivia *The game does not allow players to choose or customize the horse in the menu. However, as of 1.2 Beta, Players can find a new steed in game to purchase with 3 coins. *The stronger horse can sometimes be affected by the stamina of the previously owned horse if you switch them out too fast. It is advisable to switch horse and then allow the newer steed to feed on the grass first before moving back out. *Grass patches will grow to the right and left as long as there are no obstacles. Players can allow the grass patch to expand by cutting trees but in Kingdom: Classic, the water stream will permanently block the grass patch expanding in bridge or farmland?. *Whilst tall grass can grow outside the walls, there are smaller grass patches around the kingdom that also refuel your steed. On some occasions, small patches can appear between farms once multiple farmers have been assigned. * It is possible for the Great Stag to be a reference to the Steam game The Deer God. * A goat mount was planned in addition to all the others in Kingdom: New Lands but eventually didn't make it to the final release. The goat had no special ability. On Twitter Noio wrote that : "one of the ideas was 'worse in every way but cute'. Like a 'hard mode' for the game." References Noio on Twitter. Category:Characters Category:Natural Structures